


The Very Thought of You

by heffermonkey



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2013 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2013, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny is away for the weekend, Steve has to take care of himself.  With the help of one of Danny's ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave a prompt to help along with the ficlets please [click here](http://heffermonkey.livejournal.com/164596.html)

Steve was frustrated. Danny was away for the weekend, enjoying a father/daughter bonding experience with Grace. Danny had extended an invitation but Steve knew how precious it was for him to have one on one time with Grace and had graciously declined. Didn't mean he didn't miss his partner, even if it was only for three nights. It had been a long time since he'd had to take care of his own pleasures, not that he was complaining, he had plenty of moments with Danny seared into his memory to draw on for stimulation.

He grew restless in front of the TV and hit the sack early, deciding a little one on one time with himself was what he needed to help take the edge off the buzz he felt and survive one more night without his lover. There was plenty in the bedroom to remind him of Danny, shared space on the dresser, littered with cologne, hairbrushes, deodorants; clothes in the wardrobe, Danny's zany choices of socks fighting for room in the top drawer.

Steve used the bathroom, brushed his teeth and strippped down, pulling back the sheets as his bare foot grazed over something just under the bed. He glanced down to see what was stashed there, the tell tale end of one of Danny's ties peeking out just so. He leaned down and snagged the end in his fingers, pulling the tie out as he stood. It was a dark blue with a black fleck and silky smooth. Steve smiled to himself; they didn't often get kinky in the bedroom, they satisfied each other enough without much need for extra stimulation, but they played around once in a while.

Steve pulled the material over his wrist, memories of a night a few weeks back, when it had snugly tied him to the headboard. The memory made his dick twitch and he lay down, tie in hand, propping himself half up against the headboard, legs akimbo in a comfortable position. He could remember how he'd strained his left shoulder slightly once Danny had got going with his mouth around his cock. Danny often complained at how much Steve moved when he got turned on, it wasn't his fault Danny's mouth was like a limpet and he couldn't stop himself from making his body twist and hump that warm embrace desperately.

He hummed to himself and took himself in hand, surprising himself as the silky feel of the tie brushed over his shaft. He looked down, curious; it felt good and the memories of previous use of the tie put the idea in his head. He wrapped it around his fingers a few times so they were covered before he took his dick in hand again. Happily he rested his head back and closed his eyes, beginning to jack himself off to the memories of Danny. Danny sucking him off, or working his cock like this with his hand; the look in his eyes when he crawled over him, lowering onto his cock and riding him.

Steve groaned low and felt a stir in his belly, heat in his thighs, cock twitching against the soft cloth. Memories of Danny played like a porno is his brain, slowly enticing him as he jacked off. He took his time, enjoyed the privacy of the situation, liked that Danny was all the stimulant he needed to pleasure himself. There was a enticement of what more they could do to fill his memory banks even more, what they'd do when Danny was home again. Would Danny be gagging for it? Would he want to fuck or be fucked? Didn't matter as long as they reconnected.

He considered calling him, but there was a chance of waking Grace and it wouldn't end well for either of them. He tightened his hand around his shaft, beginning to jerk upwards into his hold; he'd leave the tie for Danny to find, soiled and creased from his use. He wondered what Danny would say, using the silk to get himself off, the feel an extra addition to his usual self hand job session. Perhaps Danny would find more uses for half the ties that went unworn these days, hanging in their wardrobe in their prim rows on a proper tie rack. Steve moaned, smiling, an image of Danny ranting at him over the cum covered tie suddenly invading his mind. Even Danny's sniping turned him on.

He bent his knees, braced his feet on the bed and reached back to hold on to a spindle of the headboard, reminded of how his hands had been trapped there. They needed to play like that again, Steve had worried he wouldn't enjoy it, too many triggers. Turned out Danny had a way of keeping his mind off past situations of less enjoyable moments being tied up. He moved his hips harder, working his way to the edge, gritting his teeth as the pleasure began to pool, tense in his thighs, dipping in his stomach. He imagined Danny sitting accross the room watching him, they hadn't done that, watched each other jerk off. Steve wanted that, wanted Danny to watch him, then return the favour. He could imagine Danny encouraging him with dirty comments, Danny always had had a way with words and his bed talk was erotic, dirty, tantalising. He hadn't missed how much that turned Steve on, Steve thought he'd heard it all until he'd gotten Danny into bed.

He closed his eyes tight, read his body's signals, so close. He let his mind go wild, everything Danny, eyes piercing him, tongue knowing where to lick, hands caressing him. Danny pushing into him, keeping it slow, driving him crazy, enjoying himself. Whispering sweet dirty nothings into his ear, making him shudder and yell and lose his mind. 

Steve came with Danny's name on his lips, groaning, hand pumping over and over as the tie soaked up his juices as he shot his load. He sank into the pillows, sated and happy, grinning and laughing as he wiped up the mess with the thicker end of the tie. Definitely keep it out for Danny to find, let him figure out how much he missed him when he went away.

Slowly, as his bliss ebbed away, he slid down the bed, pulling the sheets up to his hips and lay on his back. Closing his eyes he remembered Danny would be home soon, the bed wouldn't feel empty like it did and he'd have a helping hand to sate him. He drifted off to sleep, sated with that thought and memories of his lover.

~ fin~


End file.
